Som Ram
Tai Som K'assad Ram '''(May 16, 2145 – August 10, 2193) was Meezican follower of Mani Sok, member of the Talibanzo and military strategist who served as officer in the Mezaco Jungle War from 2189 until his demise in 2193 in combat. Som was apart of Mani's tai, a select group comprising of Mani Sok and his direct followers. Early life Som Ram was born in the Faha Tempazo. His father and mother were one of the first followers of Mani Sok and were both former citizens of the United Islands. In 2151, his mother was brutally killed by RSA soldiers in the streets of Kuwait City. After hearing of the brutal news, his father commit suicide shortly after in 2151 and Som was adopted by Mani Sok. At a young age, Som came to the realization that his family's death was acted upon by K'wada, the Meezican God of death. During the Battle of the Faha Tempazo in 2152, Som defended the sanctuary with fallen weaponry and successfully assisted in defending the place from the RSA forces at the young age of 7. Mani Sok promoted Som to the head of the Talibanzo and was given the title of Tai, a select group comprising of Mani Sok and his direct followers. Work during Mani's exile When Mani Sok disappeared in 2176, Som helped raise Mani's teenage son, San Sok, and helped him lead the country as king at such a young age. Som became a mentor to San after his fathers disappearance as Som related to the absense of a father figure. Mezaco Jungle War Som Ram lived a normal life in New Mezaco until 2189 where Noe brought Mani Sok back to the country. Som was in disbelief and declared Mani Sok's survival a miracle. Mani told Som about the VMS and Som agreed to follow Mani to Foggyland. When they arrived, they hopped on a second plane and went to the Hanoi airport to get picked up by Noe and his militia. Together, the militia and Talibanzo set off to fight against the VMS. '''Battle of Bắc Kạn Som provided intense cover fire and used his AK74M in the Battle of Bắc Kạn. The Talibanzo pushed the VMS back into the jungle towards Son La and eventually they gained control of the mountain. When the VMS were dying fast, Som watched as Mani dropped all of his weapons and walked into enemy lines with only a candle and blessed every single dying VMS soldier.(edited) After the Talibanzo succeeded in pushing the VMS out of Son La, they got pushed into the jungles. This was the final stand against the corrupt VMS and Som killed several of the VMS followers. Som Ram witnessed Mani Sok get shot by a skilled soldier and watched in disbelief as Mani passed away in Noe's arms. While stunned at what happened, Som was shot in the skull by an enemy soldier and passed out in the middle of the jungles while the Talibanzo were pushed back. Som awoke in the Hanoi hospital 4 weeks after the battle. His right eye was gone but luckily his helmet absorbed a majority of the damage. Som decided to follow in Noe's footsteps after hearing of his death and became the preacher of the Mezacan church in Vietnam. Battle of Sarawak Som fought in the large offensive in the city of Sarawak, the VMS's last stand. Sadly, this battle resulted in his demise as he was shot out of a helicopter and fell to his death.Category:Characters